1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trailer configured to tilt for loading vehicles, and more specifically to a gooseneck trailer capable of withdrawing the wheels toward the bed of an attached truck, thereby causing the trailer to tilt, allowing for easy loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical situation where a vehicle is being loaded onto a gooseneck trailer, the user will use a pair of ramps which are placed at the rear of the trailer. It can be difficult to align these ramps with the wheels of the vehicle being loaded to the trailer, and a mistake can cause the vehicle to roll off of the ramps and cause damage to the vehicle, the trailer, or the user.
Another disadvantage of these loading ramps is that they are heavy and cumbersome to set up. Further, these ramps have to be transported along with the trailer, which reduces useable space within the trailer or the vehicle towing the trailer.
What is needed is a simple gooseneck trailer which can quickly and easily transform between a travel position and loading position while providing a safe and reliable ramp for loading vehicles onto the trailer. What is further needed is a simple way to avoid undue pressure on the truck via the gooseneck connection while the trailer is being adjusted and/or loaded.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for transforming a trailer for loading and unloading purposes with the advantages and features of the present invention.